


Inundation

by Arkanna



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Of rain and fledglings.





	Inundation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters.

It rained. When it wasn't raining, the sun was shining brightly. Kain and his fledglings had been together in one small shack, basically trapped, for six long days. His grasp on sanity was tenuous at best, but their hunger induced whining and bickering was pushing him towards the abyss.

He had gone hunting once and he daren't go again. When Kain returned, he had found utter chaos. The place was a shambles, nearly every stick of furniture lay broken and useless. Zephon and Melchiah were out cold. Rahab was huddled in a corner watching as Turel and Dumah wrestled with Raziel. It looked innocent enough until one realized they WERE trying to kill him. Kain had no idea what had happened but a single snarl had sent those that were awake flying in fear. He never did get an acceptable explanation for their behavior.

Kain sighed. The rain had stopped but it would not last. He already smelled more rain on the wind.

They were not children by any means. They remembered how to fight, they could read and write and learn. Their bodies were that of fully adult mature men, but they had the mind of a child with childish thoughts. Long dead, he supposed, too long dead—they lacked common sense and simple intelligence.

He had taken a chance when the rain stopped, allowing them to venture out into the night. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who was asked, they came upon a group of hunters.

They were woefully ill prepared for an encounter with one such as Kain and he easily disarmed them before allowing his fledglings to feed. A chance to hunt, such as it was, and fresh blood had done wonders and the near constant whining and bickering had ceased.

In retrospect, Kain realized if he had thought to ask any human female, any mother, how hard could it be to raise children, they would have laughed in his face. But in his defense, he had not expected them to be quite so . . . puerile in mind when he himself had been in full possession of all his faculties.

From his vantage point, high in a dead tree, Kain could keep watch while allowing his fledglings a bit of freedom. He hoped this stage in their development would pass quickly, as yet again, with a low growl, he reached out with a bit of telekinesis to yank Dumah away from a rather large puddle. He seemed to have a deadly fascination with the muddy water.

“Damnation!” Kain exclaimed, “What is the matter with you, boy!?” he roared as Dumah ran right back towards the dangerous liquid.

Just as Kain was about to say more, he heard a strange strangled squeak—a very odd sound indeed. He turned just in time to see Raziel pounce on the hunter he had been feeding from. The human was still very much alive but bleeding badly and obviously severely injured. Kain pinched the bridge of his nose a moment.

“Raziel!” he admonished, “stop playing with your food!”

The young vampire looked up with a rather mournful expression before dragging the human off into the underbrush.

When Kain turned back, Dumah was poking the mud with a long stick but more unsettling, Rahab was staring at him. He was a very quiet fledgling. Calm and composed most of the time, observing everything intensely. Kain oft wondered what went on behind those wide golden orbs. It was a bit . . . unnerving to be stared at so.

Melchiah and Zephon were sitting by themselves animatedly discussing something. Every now and then they would loudly disagree and glare at each other but as long as it did not escalate into something more violent, Kain was content to ignore them.

It was then that he realized Turel was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the area carefully, looking and listening for any sign of the errant fledgling. With an angry huff, Kain leapt from the tree and was about to go in search when the young vampire slowly crept into the clearing. Turel had a self-satisfied air about him and Kain narrowed his eyes at his second eldest. _What have you been up to boy?_ he snarled to himself but rather than question him, Kain reached out with his telekinesis once more and pulled Dumah away from the water.

At that moment he was tempted to leave them to their fate, but he needed them. Kain needed them to grow into his trusted lieutenants, to aid in the creation of his empire. He sighed, and they were his fledglings, he was in a sense, their father. He felt a slight pang at the thought but the weather was changing again. He could hear the distant sound of rain and had no time to dwell upon such pointless things.

 


End file.
